The present invention relates in general to a storage device for holding tape cartridges, or the like, when tapes in such cartridges are not being played.
The tape cartridge holder of the invention is particularly useful to store tape cartridges in an automotive vehicle when they are not in use, although the holder of the invention may be employed in any desired location.
The invention contemplates a tape cartridge holder comprising a container provided with transverse compartments respectively receiving tape cartridges therein. The container includes a bottom wall, side walls and end walls, and inwardly-extending partition walls dividing the space between the end walls into the cartridge compartments.